Intrigue
Intrigue is the sixth episode of season 1 and the sixth episode overall. Summary Emily and Nolan send the surveillance video of Frank trying to kill Lydia (who is now in a coma) to Conrad who fires Frank and demands he stay away from Victoria. Jack acts on feelings for Emily, who rejects him. Tyler drugs Daniel on his first night working at Jack's bar. Plot Lydia is clinging to life in a coma. Nolan shows Emily video footage from the night Lydia went over the balcony. The plan is to place all blame on Frank, the security guy. A short time later, Nolan send an encrypted email to Conrad. The video link inside is titled, "The Truth About Lydia." After Conrad views the video, he gives Frank his walking papers along with a sizeable severance check. He tells Victoria that there's always a chance that their former security man may do to them what he did to Lydia - that's why he has a gun handy. Frank pays Victoria a late night visit, and says that whatever he did, he did it for her. This guy is not about to go away quietly, especially after he learns Nolan was in Emily's building the night she took a nosedive. Jack pops by to fix Emily's porch swing. He tells her that he was one of the first people to use it, as he used to know the family that lived there. He also tells her that the previous owner always wanted the swing moved to the other side of the porch, so it would catch the sunrise and Emily says that this makes sense. The trip down memory lane is interrupted by Daniel, who will be starting work at the Stowaway. Jack asks him to work over the weekend - that means he won't be in attendance at his family's big 4th of July party. Right now, he must try to cool Tyler down after his Emily embarrassed him during a double date conversation. It's obvious Emily doesn't like her boyfriend's best friend at all. Declan takes to the high seas to haul in some lobsters. He's trying to put goether enough cash to take Charlotte out on a real date. Too bad he was poaching them from traps set by some local fishermen. The fisherman show up, and Dec's about to get pulverized until Daniel offfers to make good on all the money the fisherman lost. Declan only did what he did in an attempt to win over a girl who is way out of his league. Jack can relate. That's why he and his brother agree to crash the Grayson's 4th of July party. At the big Independence Day bash, Declan informs Charlotte that he can't possibly compete with her lavish lifestyle. Much to Dec's delight, he's informed that he doesn't have to, which is why they later share a kiss by the water. Emily tries to apologize to Ashley and Tyler, after insulting them at dinner, but Ashley tells her that Tyler has been asked to go over to the Stowaway to talk to Daniel into quitting. Tyler pops by the Stowaway to con Daniel into doing a shot with him. He asks for the good stuff from the top shelf, and when Daniel turns around he slips something in his best bud's glass. It doesn't take long before Daniel starts feeling woozy from the drug. Tyler drags him into a back room where he tries to get him to lay down in bed with him. When Daniel pushes him away, a frustrated Tyler steps outside to bash his head against a post. He tells Victoria that her son is the one who hurt him. Much like his brother, Jack makes his move, too. He drags Emily outside where he opens up about his feelings for her as fireworks fill the sky. It's a genuine, heartfelt speech, but Emily can't reciprocate even though we get the sense that she desperately wants to. As for Jack, he returns to the Stowaway to find Daniel passed out in the back room. Meanwhile, Frank shows up at the party and confronts Nolan with a concealed gun. The pair go out to the pool house, where Frank proceeds to beat up Nolan, trying to find out who Nolan was working for. Luckily, they are interrupted and Frank flees without information. Emily doesn't believe Tyler's story about Daniel hurting him and when she confronts him about it, she find Nolan on the floor of the boathouse, having interrupted his fight with Frank. Nolan is scared. He later tells Emily she's on her own, a conversation that Frank overhears. Emily returns to her beach house and finds the porch swing porch moved. As she sits on the swing that Jack repaired, Emily has no idea that Frank is watching her from behind. Cast Main Cast Guest Cast Co-Starring Cast Trivia Multimedia Mulitmedia